Joining of metal members is performed for many different purposes. In some contexts, the metal members being joined can comprise different metals. As an example, metals can be used in the construction of medical devices, and in some cases two metal members that comprise different metals are joined to one another within a medical device. There is an ongoing need for methods and designs to improve the strength and/or durability and/or other properties of the joint between such metallic structures.